Party of Six
by jkuder0702
Summary: The final three new ducklings take Chase, Cameron, and Foreman out to dinner. Spoilers for season four, up to and including the decision of the three new ducklings. CHAPTER THREE NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first try at writing much of anything, and I am unsure of whether or not I am going to continue with this so please review if you are interested in seeing where this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of FOX, and David Shore, so please don't sue me.**

"So, I'm thinking we should take Chase, Cameron, and Foreman out to dinner," Thirteen casually remarks to Kutner while heading towards the lab to do some blood tests on their latest patient.

"Why would we want to do that? Foreman is just as much of an ass as House is and Chase and Cameron have not done anything worthy of reciprocation."

"I was talking to Cameron the other day, and they way she put it, it sounded like if Foreman hadn't quit, there woud have only been one spot open."

"But he did quit," replies Kutner as he takes a seat at the table and begins to test the blood for Lupus, even though its never Lupus (except for that magican).

"Yes, and because he quit, House fired Chase, and then Cameron resigned because she didn't want to be the only one left. So we should take them out to dinner to thank them for deciding to move on, and for not trying to sabotage the whole survivor hiring process."

"I head Chase got House to help him rig the betting one week and thats why no one got fired that week. How is that not sabotaging our chances?"

"Yes, but that worked to our advantage."

"So explain to me again why we should take them out to dinner?"

"Why not? Maybe we can get some new insight on House."

"What are we doing to gain insight on House and why does that sound like a perfect reason for him to fire us and start over on his hiring process?" Taub questions as he enter the lab to help with the plethora of uneccassary tests that House has once again ordered.

"She thinks we should take Chase, Cameron, and Foreman out to dinner to thank them for being fired."

"Thats not my point. I thought we should take them out to dinner, get them drunk, and see if they have any secrets for dealing with House now that we know we are staying."

"Foreman's practically our boss, and he doesn't really seem like the partying type. Plus, don't you think it will get back to House that we took them out?" Taub continues.

"Okay, so maybe just take Chase and Cameron, except then we miss the whole group dynamic. I want to see how they worked together. Come on, guys it'll be fun!"

"I'll go if Taub goes. I just don't want to be stuck there listening to every gory detail of the three years they worked together, so don't even go there."

"Those are famous last words if I ever heard them but fine, go for it. And if anyone asks, I'm not involved." Taub remarks, and then continues examining the sample under the mircoscope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter -- you're making me feel like I might actually write okay! Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to make them longer as I go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story nor am I making any money off this story, so please don't sue me.**

Cameron was beginning to feel as if she was being watched. It seemed as if every time she turned around, one of House's new charges was watching her. The girl, Thirteen. It seemed to strange that House had hired someone whose name he didn't even know. Why won't he look in the file to find her name? And why won't she tell him what her name is? There has to be a reason for that. Maybe she has a criminal record, although one would have thought she would have read up on us and found out that Foreman had a criminal record and was hired because of it. If she had done her research, she should have tried to figure out why Cameron was hired. The she would have realized she probably didn't have to do anything, House might hire her just to have another pretty face, another "nice piece of artwork".

"Dr. Cameron? Are you okay?" There was an worried look on the young girl's face, the girl whose arm Cameron was supposed to be stitching up after a nasty fall from a tree. Cameron assumed she must have gotten lost in her thoughts, so busy thinking about Thirteen she forgot to keep working.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted. I shouldn't have let that happen." Cameron returned her focus to the girl's arm, and quickly finished the stitches.

"Dr. Cameron. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Thirteen asked as she walked up to Cameron. She knew she didn't have much time, House would be looking for her at any moment, and it be disastrous for him to find them talking together, especially if he learned of their plans.

Cameron knew she couldn't keep avoiding her anymore. In fact, she might as well find out what she wanted, it was obvious there was something Thirteen wanted to tell her.

"Make it quick. I was supposed to meet Chase in the lobby ten minutes ago." It was a white lie but hey, everyone lies. And its not like she didn't have things to do.

"Umm...well I was wondering if you, Dr. Chase, and Dr. Foreman would like to go out to dinner with me, Dr. Taub, and Dr. Kutner. I was thinking we could do a get together, because we never really got to know each other that well." That sounded horrible, it came out all wrong. I'm just going to get shot down. Thirteen nervously fixed her shirt as she finished her rushed sentence.

Cameron was shocked, to say the least. Dinner with House's new minions was the last thing on her mind right now.

"Well I really can't talk for Dr. Chase, but since I will see him later I will pass the message along to him and I'll get back to you with an answer for us later. Do you have any idea as to when or where?"

"Well theres this really neat little italian place around forty-five minutes away from here, in Readington. I was thinking we should go someplace farther away then where House might be tempted to go."

Cameron thought the proposition over. She was really hoping she could find some flaw in Thirteen's plan, a reason to say no, but there was none to be found.

"Well, I gotta talk to Chase and see what he has on. I'll send you an e-mail later."

Cameron only hoped Chase could find a reason not to go.b


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm sorry I stopped updating, between school (and all the papers I seem to have gotten at once) and outside activities I haven't really had any time to do much of anything, never mind without the new episode of House I'm forgetting what has actually happened in season four. I will try to update more regularly. Since the semester is drawing to an end, it should start to get easier. After re-reading the story so far, I am not sure I like where it is going, and am not sure I will continue writing it…I will have to see how this chapter goes and if I still like it when I wake up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned House, so don't sue me. **

"You think we should do what?" Chase was dumbfounded as to why he should want to go out to dinner with the people who worked for his ex boss. The ex boss who had fired him. He continued walking towards the elevator; he had a department meeting he had to get to, Dr. So-and-so was having a baby and the rest of the staff used the disguise of a staff meeting as a way of throwing her a surprise baby shower and it wouldn't look so good if he got there after she did.

"Chase. Its only one dinner. Besides, I'm thinking I might be a little too drunk to drive home to my house." Cameron knew that if there was one way to convince Chase to go with her, it was the hint of sex after dinner.

Chase knew it was an offer he couldn't refuse. After all, once you drink enough, it doesn't really matter who you're with.

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't expect me to take part in the conversation. And we're leaving before dessert. I gotta go." Chase couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It sounded like the worst idea he had ever heard of. And there was no way House wasn't going to find out about this since he can figure out who all of the hospital staff is sleeping with.

"Patient presents with uncharacteristic behavior: sudden e-mailing to the boss's previous employees, whispering in the hallways about dinner plans…" House knew he had this one nailed. And he wanted in. As far as he was concerned, there was no better way to spend his night than ruining six people's nights.

"You interrupted me from telling a woman was dying to tell me that Thirteen is dragging Kutner and Taub out to dinner with Cameron, Chase, and Foreman out to dinner?" Wilson wasn't really telling his patient she was dying, but that was besides the point. He was in his office with a patient, that should have been enough. "And I take it that means you want me to go with you and pretend we didn't know they were going out to dinner so you can satisfy some strange urge to not let any of your minions, past or present out of sight?"

"You forgot the future minions. But yes, that's exactly what I plan to do. You can pick me up at my house at 6:00; we have reservations for 7 at Bensi's in Whitehouse Station." This was going to be good. Real good. Almost good enough to make House excited.

"I don't even know how to get to Whitehouse Station." Wilson has to hand it to Thirteen, at least she tried to go somewhere far enough away that even if House found out he wouldn't want to go. Apparently an hour away wasn't good enough. And where was Whitehouse Station, anyway…Wilson had a vague recollection of taking 202 North past Flemington, but he was lost after that.

"I'll navigate. Now get back to that dying lady."


End file.
